Little Leota
"Hurry back! Hurry back! Be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now! We've been dying... to have you..." Little Leota, also known as the Ghostess '''is one of the ghosts haunting the Haunted Mansion. Appearance The '''Ghostess '''is very small being only around the size of a doll. She wears a white satin dress with a long, non transparent veil of the same material. She has visible long blue hair and glowing pale blue skin. She is often seen holding a bouquet of dead flowers which gives her the appearance of a bride. In the Attraction She appears in the exit crypt in all versions of the Haunted Mansion where she stands atop the ledge of the crypt holding a bouquet of dead flowers as she invites the guests to "Hurry Back". In the Disneyland version of the attraction she is found off to the side of the crypt as guests ride the upramp while in DisneyWorld and Tokyo Disneyland she appears when the guest's Doom Buggy passes through the crypt and into the exit area. Her voice and face were both provided by imagineer Leota Toombs which has earned her the semi-official name of '''Little Leota. Trivia * According to Marc Davis, Little Leota's character was in part inspired by a funeral-hostess character from the 1965 dark-comedy film ''The Loved One. ''The way that Little Leota talks is inspired by this character and her line "if you decide to join us" was inspired by the funeral-hostess's line "we hope that one day he may decide to join us". * In the original 1969 blueprints she was identified as "Talking Girl" and "Small Female Figure with blowing clothes" while the maintenance checklists refer to her as "Small Girl". * Her official name is a combination on the words ghost and hostess and comes from narration from the Ghost Host which says,"''Well, if you should decide to join us, final arrangements may be made at the end of the tour. A charming ghost'ess will be on hand to take your application". ''This dialogue also hints that she is affiliated with the Ghost Relations Department. * Her semi-official name comes from her actress Leota Toombs who also provided the face of Madame Leota. * She shares her semi-official name and actress with the character of Madame Leota. Only the Ghostess's voice and face were provided by Leota Toombs while only Madame Leota's face was that of Leota Toombs since her voice was provided by Eleanor Audrey. * Her animatronic figure is dressed to look like a bride while in merchandise her outfit is made to look like a white cloak instead. This is most likely to avoid confusion of the Mansion's more famous Bride character. * During the Haunted Mansion Holiday overlay, the Ghostess is replaced with Sally Finkelstein who watches "Sandy Claws"(Jack Skellington) fly his sled in front of the moon as she waves and thanks him from afar. * In Phantom Manor she was replaced by Mélanie Ravenswood and her lines in the exit crypt are,"Revenez, revenez! Vous venez à peine d'arriver, et je me meurs de solitude" or translated,"Come back, come back! You've just arrived, and I'm dying of loneliness". This changed in the refurbishment of 2019 where the figure was removed but Mélanie's audio remained. * Strangely enough although Phantom Manor's Ghostess character is intended to be Melanie Ravenswood, she is portrayed by Madame Leota's actress Oona Lind rather than Katherine Lench Meyering who voiced Melanie throughout most the attraction. This is likely done to tribute the "Little Leota" aspect of the role * In the Ghost Gallery storyline the Ghostess was the daughter of Madame Leota and it is hinted that her father was Master Gracey (who in this story becomes the Ghost Host). She was said to have been a talented medium like her mother with a keen interest in death and a murderous sense of humour. This Little Leota was engaged to a wealthy man named Jamie Padgett who she cheated on with a man named Nicholas Crown who helped her murder Jamie by sealing him alive in a coffin, she also lured the mansion's handyman, gardner, and liveryman to their deaths in the swamp after the rejected her advances, frightened her personal maid to death, and she liked to go down to the harbour so that she could spend time with pirates. She wound up dying in the river by the mansion and her corpse shrivelled to the size of a doll, explaining why her ghost appears so small. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Villainesses Category:Ghost Gallery Category:Heroines